The Special Weapon
by Aion Rauchild
Summary: Lord Death has given Soul and Maka a new assignment! What could he have cooked up for them now! Some crazy enemy, some extravagant mission that would lead them through the pits of the Underworld itself! Wait...a tour of the school!


**The Broken Weapon**

So here it is. A Soul Eater fan fic. Yes, if I got anything wrong, I take full responsibility for my inaccuracy and will fix it in the next chapter. Just lemme know! So this is my first fanfiction in a long while. I had been watching Soul Eater now for a while and I thought, "Wow. I really want to write a fanfic." And so now I'm back here. . I hope you all enjoy it. And I hope you continue to read as I continue writing! Or typing. Or...oh just read it. .

* * *

It was quiet. It was alwasy quiet here. Here, in this dark alley that he called home for the past seven years. He escaped from the sounds of the city, from the accusing eyes, from the pointing fingers. This was his quiet place. There he sat, cradling himself into the wall. There he sat, singing the song his Mother used to sing to him to put him a sleep. That was until he came. His savior. His Father. Lord Death himself.

"I think we'll call you...Zetsumei. Yes! That's it! Zet. Su. Mei!" Zetsumei. That was his name. His new name. Zetsumei

* * *

"So...what do you think Lord Death wants with us, huh Maka?" Soul asked with his usual 'I don't really care' sort of tone. He and Maka were on their way to Lord Death's 'office' or so it had been called. It was otherwise known as "The Death Room". Maka just shrugged, "I don't know. Usually Lord Death only calls us in if there is a special sort of mission he wants us to do, or if we need remedial classes...I don't think it's that though. We've been collecting souls at a steady pace after all." Soul grimaced and nodded, "Yeah...so what else could Lord Death want? Must be a mission." And there they stood, in front of Lord Death himself.

"Hey, hey, hey! Maka and Soul, thanks for coming, how ya been?!" Maka gave her usual smile and bow. "Good afternoon Lord Death! You wanted to see us?" Lord Death popped his hands forth, raising one finger in the air. "Why yes, yes I did! I have someone I'd like you to meet!" Maka and Soul both blinked and tilted their head's in unison. Someone...to meet? This went from sudden, to odd in one quick moment. Lord Death stepped to the side, revealing a...sword. The blade was straight, sharp on one end and black in appearance. The hilt was black with a red grip, tied on the traditional Japanese way and there was no hand guard. Just a simple, honest to the blacksmith blade. Both Maka and Soul just stared, blinking.

"Uhh...?" Was all Maka could say. It was obvious that this blade was another weapon, one like Soul. It was just in weapon form for some reason. Lord Death turned to look down at the blade,

"D'awwww! Zetsumei, that's no way to say hello to your new friends! C'mon. They won't bite!" Silence. Silence was all that met Lord Death and the weapon meister duo.

"Huh. Looks like the kid is too scared to come out of hiding...so not cool." At that moment, the blade erupted with light, it's form losing itself and forming into--a boy.

"N-No! I-I-I'm cool!" Piped up the voice of a small boy. There he was. Zetsumei. The red haired, varied weapon. He was a small boy, with red hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were as red as his hair. His skin, fair and tan. He wore a sleeveless, loose black button up vest with blue baggy pants that covered his black boots. Maka felt a slight blush cross her cheeks, this boy was actually cute to her. The blush quickly faded as Lord Death stepped up to them.

"There, there! This is Zetsumei! Zetsumei, a new weapon here at DWMA! I want you two, yes you, to show Zetsumei here the ropes and to show him the Academy!" Lord Death was again met with silence. Soul suddenly burst forward,

"What?! You called us here to assign us baby-sitting duty?!"

"Now, now...I wouldn't call it baby-sitting duty, Soul...we get a new friend, how bad can that be?" Maka gave Soul a smile.

"That's just code for baby-sitting duty! C'mon! Why us?! We have Souls to coll--" Soul was cut off by Maka slamming a book down on the top of his head, putting Soul on the ground instantly. Zetsumei even cringed at the blow Soul just suffered from, gulping down at the ferocity hidden behind a seemingly innocent girl. Lord Death put a finger to his chin and shrugged.

"We'll take care of him Lord Death. But I'm curious...why us?"

"Why? Oh that's simple! You two are the only ones I can trust with this assignment! I would of put Kid up to the task, buuuuttt...he has more important things to handle at the moment. And Blackstar...well I don't think we need to talk about why I wouldn't ask him, now would I?" Maka held in a giggle as she shook her head.

"Right then. We'll show him around Lord Death." Maka bowed. Lord Death turned to Zetsumei, patting him on the head.

"Now Zetsumei, don't be shy or afraid, they're the nicest people in the Academy! Well...maybe not Soul, but Maka definetly! You'll be fine with them, I promise!" Zetsumei looked up at Lord Death reluctantly before finally nodding. He moved a hand to his arm and moved forward, bowing before Maka.

"N-Nice to m-meet you...Maka. I'm g-glad to have...met you..."He gulped down. Did he say too much? He never was good with people. In fact, besides Lord Death and Death the Kid and his weapons, he hadn't met anyone else but Maka and Soul. So naturally, he was high strung. Zetsumei looked up at Maka's smiling face.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Zetsumei. Now let's go see if we can break you out of that shell, huh? And maybe get you a Meister. Might be hard, I'm sure everyone has one already. But hey! We'll keep our spirits up for you." Zetsumei blinked. She seemed so...friendly. He wasn't used to this. Lord Death and Death the Kid showed such kindness, but her's was unique. Soul moved out from behind Maka, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah...let's just get this over with." Zetsumei frowned. Soul was someone he'd have to get used to. His 'kindness' was definitely one of a kind. With a sigh, Zetsumei nodded to Soul. "Y-Yeah..."

"Soul! Be nice!" Maka threatened Soul, sending a flaming glare his way. Soul mumbled something before shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"Fine. Let's just go already!"

Moments later, they were back out in the Academy, walking through it's halls and greeting all those they had met along the way. Zetsumei, after a long while, had finally gotten used to Maka and Soul's company. Soul was a little harder to get used to, seeing how he was a little more aggressive then most. Maka was of course easy to get along with, he got along with her right off the bat.

"So Zetsumei, you're a sword right?" Zetsumei nodded to Maka.

"I...I uhm...can turn into two other weapons as well..."Maka blinked.

"You're like Tsubaki then! She can turn into different weapons as well. What else can you turn into?" Zetsumei blushed. Should he tell them? Was it normal? The way she asked it made it seem like it was a normal thing. He grimaced and gulped down,

"A-A b-bow...and h-halberd..."

"Really? That's cool! Whoever get's to be your Meister is going to be real lucky!" Soul just rolled his eyes at Maka's words.

"So what? He can turn into three weapons, big deal..." Zetsumei frowned.

"Y-You know...Soul you could be a little n-nicer to people..."

"Huh? You say something, guy?" Zetsumei shrunk, shaking his head.

"N-No not at all..." Maka sighed, stopping them at their classroom.

"Now I'm assuming that Lord Death wanted you to attend our classes. So! Here is our class. Dr. Stein is our teacher...he may be a little creepy at times, but...hopefully you'll warm up to him." Maka turned to open the door, and were met with Franken Stein at that moment.

"Ahh...is this our new student?" Stein stepped forward and bent down to be at eye level with Zetsumei. Zetsumei turned his gaze away before slowly returning it.

"U-Uh...n-nice to meet you...I'm--"

"Zetsumei. Yes. I know. Lord Death has told me all about you." Silence. There seemed to be a lot of moments like these around Zetsumei, it seemed. Least that's what he thought. "Right. So! Let me be the first to welcome you into class, make yourself comfortable. We're dissecting an interesting subject today." A look of horror struck Soul and Maka's faces, Zetsumei was just confused.

"D-Disect?" Stein's eye flashed.

"Oh yes. You'll love it! Come in, come in! You'll love it!" Stein stepped back into the classroom with Zetsumei following curiously. Soul and Maka however, very reluctantly. Zetsumei cast his eyes onto the wide classroom, eyeing all the students closely. One however caught his eye, and in turn, caught the eye of whom he was watching. She was a young girl, small in stature. She was sitting in the farthest corner, in the back. She had red hair that matched his which was tied back into a high pony tail. She had a short sleeved, white button up t-shirt and a black skirt with knee high boots. Although he couldn't see it from where he was. He and her met each other's gaze, and for a moment time stopped and there was nothing. It was just him and her. He breathed out his name in a silent whisper, his expression dumbfound and lost. What came next not even Zetsumei could predict: a reply.

"Hana..."

Hana was her name. Hana. Hana. Hana. He repeat the name over and over in his head. Something clicked in his head. She was it. She was what Maka called Meister. His Meister.


End file.
